Rose with Thorns
by buggirl101
Summary: He watched her. As he always did. He would destroy them, even if it ment destroying her. He heard a beating of a heart. A Mar/Nam story. SPOILERS for KH: Chain of Memories. Small hints of Riku/Nam. One-shot. Rated T for small language.


_Hello everyone. I've never written a one-shot, much less one about a pairing. Marluxia/Namine has been a favorite pairing of mine for a good time. (Ever since I first played Chain of Memories.) There's also a hint of Riku/Namine. (Because a close friend of mine agrees that Sora/Namine should never happen.)_

_Disclaimer: buggirl101 owns nothing. Kingdom hearts, the characters, and the main plotline belongs to their rightful owners. Don't sue! All I own is my tv, laptop, and game systems._

_ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

He watched her. She tucked a stray strand of that beautiful golden hair back behind her ear, before returning to drawing.

It was always like this. And if he had any say on the matter, it always would. He'd watch her for the rest of eternity. However, the young Keyblade-bearer and those idiotic 'friends' of his threatned to ruin that dream. He wouldn't allow it. The plan he had long since formed in his mind replayed itself over and over. He hoped he would emerge victorious from the upcoming battle.

He stood a look of pure anger written on his face. How DARE she! After finding her, and placing her in Castle Oblivion, giving her everything she wanted, yet there she stood, her arms spread out protecting that wretched boy. Why would she want to protect the human? So scrawny, pure of heart, weak.

What could of provoked her to do this? Love? Did she truely love that pale sliver haired boy instead of himself? He had seen the look that the Replica Riku had sent her. Those damnable adoring looks. He also saw the looks the true Riku sent her. It was unforgivable. That young girl, no, young Nobody, belonged to him, and him alone. He hated those two human boys. Sora. Riku.

It didn't matter which one he killed first, he wanted them out of Namine's life. Out of his life. He wanted to destroy them. Even if it destroyed the very thing he was protecting, he would kill him.

He felt pure joy when he heard the worried shout that would echo from the little one's mouth when he hit one of the boys. He was torchering her, mentally. The fact that he was doing so had startled him at first, and then he had thought of the betrayal that she had commited, and he began loving it. Those worried crys, names being shouted, the tears that was cascading down her face, it gave him a unimaginable feeling, a high, if you would. He had power. He had power over her, he realized. He smiled venomously. So, he continued to fight the young, weak, humans.

"MONSTER!" He froze. Was he really a monster? He turned to look at her in shock. She always had that sort of effect on him. She always could remind him that at one point he was a human himself. He opened his mouth to tell her, Gomen."Go..ack!"

He had let out a strangled gasp of surprise. He looked down to see the keyblade stuck in his chest. He looked up, staring at her. taking in what was most certainly his last thing he'd ever see. She now had a look of shock on her face as well. It quickly turned into horror at the sight of the gentle rivers of darkness and petals drifting around him. He reached out torwards her struggling to touch her, but she was too far.

His look turned to absolute horror. What was that sound? He could feel it too. What was that? A beating? Was Xemnas wrong? The beating was getting slower. He saw the darkness cover his line of vision. He couldn't see his precious Namine anymore.

He let out a scream worthy of the greatest victim. Why had he even tried to keep her to himself? Who had he been fooling, himself? Namine? The others? Xemnas? He couldn't remember anymore. He felt his mind begin to fade. He could barely feel anything. "I'm sorry." A gentle voice whispered to him. He smiled. He gave the smallest flick of his wrist. A huge amount of petals eruppted when the last of the darkness faded, the once powerful nobody, known as the Graceful Assassin faded.

Sora kept the glare on his face as he walked out of the room that was once known as the Garden. He smiled brightly at Namine. "It's over." He said simply, getting high-fives from Donald and Goofy.

She glanced at the open doors that Sora had left open. The flower petals were still floating around the room in gental spirals. She felt guilty. He had givin her a home, made her happy, and at certain times, protected her. But, he also had manipulated her as well. Forced her to do things she didn't want. She was confused. She had always belived that he was a person who didn't know that he was doing things wrong. She had always liked flowers. Which girl didn't? But, she supposed that she would try to keep away from them now. After all, she had met the rose with thorns, and been bite by it.

_Whew. It's over! That didn't take me too long. I wrote this while, working on a Mar/Nam AMV set to be put on Youtube. Look up snakegurl101 and you'll most likey find it. (If it's up there by then. I'm having a hard time with Movie Maker and timing.) Anyways, I hope you all liked it! And be sure to leave some reviews! Reviews make me happy. Me being happy, means that you get more one-shots._

_AN: The word Gomen is Japanese for Sorry. Gomenasai is Japanese for I'm sorry. (Formal speaking.)_


End file.
